The present invention relates to a method for automatically selecting the end cut in thermo mechanically rolled metal sheet or plate stock under consideration of permissable elastic limit and yield point of the material.
Cutting the end of sheet stock following rolling thereof is usually carried out on the basis of empirically ascertained data. Samples taken from the cooled sheet stock are tested as to the suitability of the cut at a chosen location. These samples are taken under consideration of the requirement that the mechanical properties of the sheet should remain uniform or at least essentially uniform over the length of the respective sheets or plate.
Measuring in the stated manner does not permit optimizing the end cutting. Therefore, for reasons of safety, one cuts larger end length than is really necessary.